


Double Suicide || Nagito X Reader

by R10T



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst(?), I mean, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Dialogue, Other, Romance(?), cuz whats the point of words dude, double suicide, its romantic to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R10T/pseuds/R10T
Summary: I felt sad(?) or smth like that and wrote this lol, hope u liked it :)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Double Suicide || Nagito X Reader

word count: 229 - im no ultimate writing prodigy

You and your boyfriend, Nagito, are sitting on top of a tall building. You could see people walking by beneath you; they looked like little ants, little Mr. Ants. You were suddenly reminded of Hiyoko, so you put your hands out and pretended to press on them while mouthing the words 'squish! squish!' Nagito chuckled as he began to do the same. You both did this for a while before stopping; the sun was starting to set. It was beautiful, truly. 

You had told him about how you've been feeling these past weeks, empty. Like you had nothing to live for. Like you wanted to end everything. He tried convincing you not to kill yourself, but you wouldn't listen. He eventually gave up, saying that he'd follow you anywhere you went, even the afterlife. He'd always been like that, following you around like a lost puppy. You didn't hate it; it made you feel like you had some value.

Nagito grabbed your hand and looked at you, smiling. You grabbed his hand back and squeezed it tightly; you both nod to each other, knowing that this might be the best choice, and you’ll see both of you in hell anyway. So there you go, you and Nagito both slide off the roof holding hands, as you look up holding tears back, you smile, then all you see is blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt sad(?) or smth like that and wrote this lol, hope u liked it :)


End file.
